


There Was A Reason I Collided Into You

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fight Sex, Fights, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Quickies, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex in a TARDIS, Skirts, Time Travel, Underwear Theft, Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you press the orange button and the green button? An Amelia Pond Time Anomaly, Clara accidentally discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was A Reason I Collided Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our kink bingo square "rough body play". Set early in both Amy's and Clara's respective arcs. Title from [Here With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzR8BCmV9Ew) by Susie Suh x Robot Koch.

“Doctor, what are you doing?” Clara raises her eyebrow as she lifts up on the balls of her feet and leans over the TARDIS console, trying to see The Doctor properly. She tilts her head and cranes her neck as she tries to get a better view. All she can see is him wrapped in cable, the occasional sound of his screwdriver and broken mutters interrupting the silence. She doesn't get a reply and honestly she isn't sure if she was expecting one. Sighing she drops back down onto the ground and spins around, a small smile on her face. “So, Doctor,” she sneaks up behind him, “where are we going today?”

He doesn’t look up as he gestures towards the console with the screwdriver, “I’ve already put in the coordinates, just press the small green button by the orange one.”

Nodding Clara walks in the direction The Doctor pointed to and presses the button. Suddenly the TARDIS shakes violently and she catches The Doctor’s gaze and bites her lip, eyes wide, “you said the orange button, right?”

*****

Amy narrows her eyes at the console, studying it. She could swear the buttons had moved since the last time she looked. “You know what you’re doing, right? Because I don’t want to end up splattered across space because you got your shoelaces tied together again.”

From one of the TARDIS’ many corridors she hears a thump and then a shout, “Well, if you would keep tying them together….”

“Heh,” Amy laughs, smirking to herself. It was a juvenile trick but if a Timelord didn’t look before walking, he was asking for it really. “Which button now?”

She listens for another shout. If anyone could pilot the TARDIS without actually looking, it was The Doctor but to she struggled with three point turns at the best of times, let alone the interdimensional clutch pedal. She hears the word green, just as her eyes settle on a massive green button.

“That must be the one,” she mutters to herself. “It’s always the green button.”

She presses it down and the TARDIS shudders to a stop, just as The Doctor falls into the control room.

“I said the orange one!” he shouts, trying to pull his shoes off.

“You said green,” Amy argues.

“I said next to the green!” he yells but it’s an echo by the time it reached Amy’s ears, followed by an echo from behind her. “I said the green one, next to the orange!”

“Well, make your mind up!” Amy says, whirling around to face him, her fuse growing short with fear. “And how did you get over there so fast, I thought you were playing hopscotch with yourself over there a moment ago.”

Clara freezes as a female voice calls out from somewhere to her right. She swallows, fear gripping her but she forces herself to take a step forward. Sight still blocked she moves again, eyes falling on a tall red head. “Doctor? What’s going on, who is she?” 

Slowly she glances from the woman who appeared from nowhere to him, she takes in his pale face and wide eyes and just knows this isn’t good. This has to be someone he knows, she’s seen that look before. Just not on him. It’s a look of pain and loss and love, she doesn’t know why yet. She will though. “Doctor?”

“Doctor?” Amy asks at the same time, her voice harsher and more demanding, speaking over Clara. “What’s going on? Did I change the wallpaper or something, where’s all the orange gone? Is that what the orange button did, make everything _orange_?” 

Amy waves her hand, encompassing the whole of the TARDIS and freezing when she spots Clara. “And who’s she? I knew you had more of us squirreled away, I said so, didn’t I?”

Clara shoves her hands on her hips gaze back on the intruder, “Excuse me? If anyone’s been hiding it’s you. Who are you, where did you come from?” She tries to keep her voice level but a tremor of impatience and fear bleeds in. Still, she steps around the console to stand by The Doctor and eyes the Woman wearily, even if she can’t help but feel a spark of curiosity. 

She’s about to say _something_ when The Doctor speaks. His voice is- well she’s never heard him speak like that before. He’s quiet; the name spilling from his lips almost reverently and there’s a small part of her that wonders if he’ll speak about her like that one day. Whether she’ll affect him that much.

“Amelia?”

“Don’t you _Amelia_ me. We’ve been through this, I’m Amy now. Amy Pond, not Amelia and I have been here for months… I think. It’s hard to tell exactly but I’ve been here long enough to know he has a habit of picking up strays…” Amy scowls at the brunette, a tinge of jealousy running through her. She knows she wasn’t the first but she thought The Doctor wasn’t the type to bring other women home behind her back, at least.

Raising her eyebrow Clara shakes her head, “I don’t think so. _I’ve_ been here for months and I’m not a stray, _he_ came to _me_.” She looks the woman up and down and yeah, from the little she knows about the Doctor it’s possible she’s his type. Still, she’d have known if he had someone else around here, wouldn’t she? No. She just appeared, that wouldn’t have happened if she’d been on the TARDIS too.

They both turn to The Doctor in unison and ask, “What is going on?” before rolling their eyes at each other.

“Look,” Amy says, crossing her arms. “Can you just go and sit over there while we find out how to return you back to wherever it is you crawled out from?”

“I was about to say the same to you.” Clara otherwise ignores the red head, _Amelia_ , and addresses The Doctor. “Who is she and how did she get here and don’t even think about avoiding the questions. You promised me something beautiful, this wasn’t what I meant.”

“Be careful what you wish for then,” Amy says under her breath, trying not to smile.

“Amy,” The Doctor says, sitting down beside the console, not meeting either of their eyes. “Clara’s right. You’re not supposed to be here, you’re supposed to be… well, that doesn’t matter but something has gone terribly wrong.”

“What?” Amy asks, a crack appearing in her confidence. “Of course I’m supposed to be here.”

Despite the less than pleasant way she’d spoken to her, Clara feels sorry for this woman. It can’t be nice to find out you aren’t where you belong. She doesn’t know what to say to her though; it’s not every day this sort of thing happens. Even with The Doctor. 

“Is she from your past, Doctor?”

Amy’s eyes widen and she looks from The Doctor to Clara again. “No. No. I’m sorry but no. There is no way he’s trading me in for you. You’re not even… well, you’re not me. Doctor, tell her. Tell her she’s wrong. Tell her!”

Despite feeling sorry for her, Clara’s not going to let her talk about her like that. “No I’m not you, I’m me. That’s probably why he chose me but that doesn’t mean I’m less than you. Just different.”

“You’ve got that right. I would never wear something so…” Amy looks her up and down, trying to find a word that describes what she’s seeing without actually complimenting the girl. “Old.”

“Old!?” Clara looks down at herself, she doesn’t think that she’s wearing anything particularly _old_ looking. Maybe a bit vintage but not old. She looks over at Amy, “at least I’m not wearing short denim skirts.” She feels childish for replying that way but she’s starting to get annoyed. Especially with The Doctor, he’s just sitting there watching them both.

“He likes my skirts, I’ll have you know,” Amy said back but she pulled a little on its hem nonetheless. “Everyone does.”

“I bet they do,” Clara mutters under her breath. 

“Jealousy is a cruel mistress,” Amy mutters back, her cheeks flushing in a mixture of outrage and pride.

Rolling her eyes Clara shrugs, “yeah I’m getting that.” She looks at Amy pointedly before turning her attention back to The Doctor. “What do we do Doctor? We need to get her back to her time.”

“What if I don’t want to go back to my own time?” Amy asked, turning to face Clara and poking her arm. “If this is the future he has to look forward to, I don’t think he wants me to go either. Do you, Doctor?”

As much as Clara wants to be reasonable she can’t help pushing Amy’s hand away. “There’s a reason you’re in the past.” Clara looks at the Doctor hopefully, “talk to us Doctor.”

The Doctor holds up his hands in defeat. “I don’t know, Clara. If this is my past, I should _know_ what to do but…” he trails off, turning to Amy. “I lost you many times, Pond, but I always found you, or at the very least, I knew where to look.”

Amy’s eyes widen and a hardness comes over her, one The Doctor used to see when she was really scared, like a cornered cat. “No! I won’t accept that. You can fix this. I refuse to be stuck here with _her_.”

“Yeah thanks, you’re actually the intruder here.” Clara keeps her focus on The Doctor as she tries to think about what happened. “Maybe it’ll help if we go over what happened before she appeared?” Retracing her steps Clara stands by the console again, fingers dancing along the metal. “I pressed the wrong button.” Spinning around she points to Amy, “what happened before you came here?”

Amy approaches the console from the other side, frowns and mumbles, “I might have pressed the wrong button too.”

“Doctor, what would happen if we pressed the wrong buttons?” 

“At a guess, Clara, this,” The Doctor says but there’s none of his usual joviality about it. There’s no sense that this is a mystery waiting to be solved. This is a problem and a big one.

“That’s you then is it? _Clara_ ”. Amy turns the name over in her head after she’d gotten it off her tongue. She doesn’t like it, it’s clunky and irritates her in a way she can’t quite put her finger on. _Clar-ra_.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Clara can’t think of anyone who’s annoyed her more just within their first meeting and she’s really been trying. There’s just something that rubs her the wrong way about this woman, beyond the rudeness and jibes but she can’t quite understand why.  
Shaking her head lightly she focuses her attention on the Doctor, the sooner this is fixed, the sooner _Amy_ would be out of her life.

“So Doctor, we need to find a way to fix this. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I think you’ve helped enough, don’t you?” Amy said stepping in front of her. “Doctor, what can I do?”

Clara clenches her fist and narrows her eyes at the woman, “Yes because you’ve been a great help so far. Insults and moaning- very helpful. I’ve been the only person with anything sensible to say.” She gives a small, sarcastic nod and rolls her eyes. If this is who The Doctor had before, no wonder he was so desperate for her to join him. Though really _anyone_ would be better than this red head.

“Both of you can help,” The Doctor tries from the floor but Amy has rounded on Clara now, her hands on her hips and her voice dangerously low in a way he knows means trouble.

“Come here, I know what will help,” Amy offers.

Clara stands her ground, she’s not about to let some fragment of The Doctor’s past to bully her and boss The Doctor around. She’s never been one for fights but she’ll stand up for herself if she needs to and right now she does.

Standing tall, or as tall as she can at her height, she asks in a firm voice, “is it you stopping the whole _I’m the boss act_ and doing something useful? It’s you that’s out of your time and you that we’re trying to help.”

“No, really, I want to show you something,” Amy offers, leaning towards the other woman.

Clara doesn’t step back as the other women moves toward her, she doesn’t want to recede from where she’s standing. She won’t give her the satisfaction. Instead she stands firm, watching Amy as she folds her arms and speaks with a hint of curiosity, no matter how she tries to force it away. “What?” 

"The back of my hand," Amy says, luring smile turning into a fiery glare as she raises her hand.

Clara watches Amy’s arm move and before she can even think about it, she grabs her wrist and shoves her backwards, accidentally making her trip and fall. She almost apologises, the words laying aborted on her tongue.

Amy's face looks like she's been slapped herself as she tries to regain her dignity, scrambling to her feet and drawing herself up at her full height in an attempt to make it look like she hadn't just about gone arse over tit . "Bitch," she mumbles under her breath.

“Cow,” Clara mutters back, glaring at Amy while simultaneously trying not to laugh at her expression. She didn’t expect that and it kind of makes Clara feel much better. Well, that and the fact Amy fell onto her arse.

She can feel Amy glaring at her but she flicks her gaze over to the Doctor with a raised brow, a question he will have to answer eventually on her face.

The Doctor smiles widely, even though his eyes are panicking. "Clara, Amy is usually lovely. Very lovely. Normally she's smashing you've just cau-"

"Usually?!" What also you mean usually?" She whirls back to face Clara. "I'll have you know I'm _very_ nice. You're just a stuck up little madam that thinks she can even begin to replace me. Well. You. Can't." Amy punctuates each little word with a little shove, needing this prissy, infuriatingly gorgeous, clever girl out of her personal space before she does something she regrets.

Clara pushes Amy’s arm away before shoving her back, “why would I want to take the place of a violent tart? Besides I didn’t think about who was before.” Not much anyway, she’d been too busy juggling travelling with the Doctor and caring for her family. 

In fact as she watches Amy stagger back a little she wonders now. She wonders what it’d be like if she wasn’t the subject of Amy’s anger. Licking her lips anxiously, she irritatingly has to agree that Amy’s skirts do look good on her.

"I am not a violent tart," Amy growls as she dives for the girl's neck. She just about stops herself from strangling her but they both hit the floor, elbows and knees jabbing into soft spaces. Amy's sure her knee is somewhere very personal but upon reflection, one of Clara's hands was only just short of groping her boob in an effort to shove her away. 

"Well," Amy says close to Clara's ear, so only she can hear. "I'm not that violent."

The rest goes unsaid as The Doctor scrambles belatedly to his feet, shouting their names in turn, ignored by them both.

Despite everything Clara can’t help but laugh lightly, so lightly only Amy can hear. She can hear The Doctor shouting her name but she ignores him in favour of shifting beneath Amy and trying to find some balance. She only moves a few inches when her breath catches in her throat. 

Oh, Amy’s knee is in a _very_ personal place. She experiments a couple of times but no matter how she moves she just presses against Amy’s knee.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Amy asks, pushing her knee up and pushing Clara's shoulders down when she tries to rise.

Clara’s not sure what to say or do. Obviously it’s nice but it’s not really appropriate right now and besides, she looks up and notices The Doctor looking at them strangely. And she was just fighting with this woman. 

"Come on, I thought you wanted to _help_? Or perhaps you'd rather try and fight me. Maybe you could take me, if I let you." Amy grabbed a lock of Clara's shiny brown hair and pulled it for good measure.

The shock of her hair being pulled seems to help wake her up.  
“Oh,” Clara smiles and takes advantage of her chance, reaching up to squeeze Amy’s breast. Not too hard, not enough to hurt but firmly enough to get her attention. “What you’re saying is I’d help by keeping you occupied?” 

"I like to think of it as _getting on my good side_ ," Amy whispers before she feels the Doctor's hands on her shoulders attempting to pull her off Clara.

“Amelia Pond, what are you doing? Get off her!” The Doctor tugs at Amy as he tries to pull her off Clara.

"What, your new girl can't fight her own battles," Amy says, rising to her knees unexpectedly so the Doctor loses his balance and his grip on her to boot. Straddling Clara's body, she raises a challenging eyebrow. "Is that it?"

“Doctor, I can deal with this. It’s fine; just do what you do best.” Clara watches The Doctor as he hesitates unsure but he eventually nods and heads to the TARDIS console, still close enough to intervene if things get too rough again.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Clara speaks lowly, so much so that Amy has to lean down to hear her properly. “I always fight my own battles and some of his too.” She gestures to The Doctor slumped over the console with a frown on his face. 

As Amy looks to where Clara’s pointing, Clara rolls them over and pins Amy to the ground. She has one hand on each of Amy’s shoulders and their bodies pressed close.

"That how it is then?" Amy asked, pushing her hips up and trying to roll unsuccessfully. "I can't even imagine you getting your hands dirty."

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t.” Clara looks down at Amy with a chuckle, “That’s my advantage.” Amy rolls her hips again and Clara whispers in her ear, “I don’t think I’m the only one enjoying myself though.”

Amy reaches up, digging her fingers into Clara's hips. "Oh, I just love a good catfight. Ask anybody."

“Remind me after.” Clara glances at The Doctor but he has his back to them and is talking to himself loudly about humans. Lips curling up into a mischievous grin she whispers, “You want to do it here though?”

Amy pulls her down by the material of her dress, unable to hold herself back any longer. She arches up to close the space between them, kissing Clara before she can attempt to twist away, pushing her tongue between her teeth before she could think better of it.

Clara tries to push away for a few moments before her instincts settled and she relaxed into the kiss. Once she’d gotten past who she was kissing it wasn’t bad at all. In fact it was fun. Nipping at Amy’s lips, she smiles as they both aim for dominance of the kiss.

Unable to regain the upper hand, even by kissing her, Amy slides her hand over Clara's arse, raising it and bringing it down again with a satisfying _thwack_.

Clara surprises them both as she grinds down against Amy. She’s never been into anything like this before but with this woman, well it kinda makes sense considering their meeting.

Amy growls lowly in her throat, frustration turning sexual on her. "Let me up or I swear to God..." Amy trailed off.

Clara swallows but presses Amy into the floor, “Or what?” Clara’s blood pounds in her ears as she watches Amy’s face. She’s never been this kind of person but Amy just brings out a different side of her. One that she didn’t really know she had.

Amy finds the closest part of Clara to her, her shoulder and pulls back the material of her dress, biting down into her skin until Clara had to pull back. Seizing the moment, she rolled them over again, until she had the brunette’s wrists pinned with her hands and the rest of her underneath her. “That one I learned from him.”

Clara finds herself laughing without meaning to, it’s just such a Doctor thing to do. Swallowing the last of her laughter, she feels a little uneasy about being pinned down but she’s fairly certain she could get free if she needed to. Licking her lips she stares up at the woman above her. “Is this where you want me?”

Amy grins, leaning down until there's barely a hair's breadth between them, mouth to mouth, chest to chest and hips grinding into hips. "Oh yeah," she whispers, "this is _exactly_ where I want you."

Clara can’t help but grin at the need leaking into Amy’s voice; she takes a shaky breath and bucks up. “You’re exactly where I want you too.” She’s about to say _something_ else when a noise reminds her where they are and that they aren’t alone. She glances up trying to see where the Doctor is before glancing back at Amy.

"Doctor!" Amy calls, thinking on her feet, even as she's being swept off them. "Didn't you once mention the cross-dimensional wobbly spring-a-switch?"

"Ah!" The Doctor throws up his hands and disappears beneath the floor of the TARDIS.

"That should keep him busy for a bit," Amy says, boldly slipping a hand between their bodies and up under Clara's dress now that The Doctor was out of sight.

Tilting her head slightly to look at Amy she raises her eyebrow, “How do you know?”

"Because I made it up," Amy says with a wink, pushing aside Clara's cute spotty knickers and finding her clit with her fingers.

Clara’s about to reply when she feels Amy’s firm touch on her clit. Her back arches and she gasps in surprise, eyes widening. She bites her lip, bucking into the touch. God, she hadn’t realised how much she wanted this. 

Eventually she manages to smile up at Amy, eyes glittering and murmurs, “Good idea.” She sort of wishes she’d thought of distracting The Doctor but it’s done now. Smile widening, Clara reaches up gingerly and caresses over Amy’s tit. Humming happily at Amy’s reaction she strokes again more firmly, entranced as she feels the other woman’s nipple harden through her thin shirt.

"Oh, I knew you had to be good, otherwise he wouldn't have you," Amy decided, teasing her entrance with the tip of her index finger, waiting for her to push up into her hand and prove just how good she was.

Chuckling, Clara speaks a little breathily as her hips move shallowly, “Likewise.” 

Feeling braver now that The Doctor is otherwise occupied she pulls Amy closer pressing their lips together for a hard and heated kiss. As she nips at Amy’s lower lip she moves her left hand, thumb rubbing at her hard nipple before moving down between their bodies. More confidently now, she presses her palm against Amy’s cunt.

There's a thump and a moan, the latter coming from Amy as she grinds down into Clara's hand. "Do you think he's knocked himself out?"

Clara glances to the source of the noise and counts under her breath, fingers tracing the shape of Amy’s cunt as she does. After five she hears mutters and a muffled thumping again. “Nope, just being really loud.” Looking back, her lips tilt up as she slips her hand into Amy’s knickers. “At least he’s distracted?”

“Good,” Amy says, catching Clara’s mouth in a kiss and refusing to let up until just like The Doctor, the girl is well and truly distracted.

Clara’s eyes close as they kiss and she tries not to compare the differences between genders and focuses on the sensations. It’s hard turning her brain off but eventually she manages it.

Slowly she slides her free hand up under Amy’s shirt, fingertips sliding over soft, pale skin. The silky material of her bra warm and inviting under Clara’s skin. Biting at Amy’s lip, Clara turns her head to take a breath. Taking advantage she pushes Amy’s bra up and thumbs at her freed nipple.

Amy bites her own lip as Clara rolls her nipple just right. Why she ever thought they wouldn't get along was beyond her now. Unable to get at Clara's breasts the same way, she curses her cute little vintage dress and tangles her hand in Clara's hair, pulling her head backwards and sucking a lovebite into her neck as she crooks her fingers deep inside her.

Clara shudders, pleasure and pain frying her nerves for a long moment. Groaning wantonly, which in itself is odd, she presses up against the red head.

Fingers scrabbling underneath Amy's knickers she presses against her clit, just a teasing touch to show a promise of more. She doesn't give her a chance to recover before twisting her nipple hard, giving back her pain and pleasure.

Scrabbling up onto her knees and detangling herself from Clara for a second. Amy rips her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, to give her better access to her tits. At the incredulous look on Clara's face, Amy shrugs. "I'll say you did it. While we were _fighting_."

Shrugging Clara has to admit it's plausible. Chuckling she can't help but add, "Imagine his face when he finds you like that."

As Amy laughs, Clara takes advantage. She takes in the bright joyous face and all her bare, pale, smooth skin. Her bra looks odd shoved up as it is but it brings a flush of pleasure to her, knowing that she did that.

Knowing exactly what she wants to see next she rocks her hips, reversing their position. Any other time, Amy would have protested but Clara seemed to be her match and she knew anything she said now would no doubt put her in an even worse position. Not that there was anything wrong with the position she was in now, in fact she rather liked it.

"That's better." Clara smiles brightly before leaning down to lick along Amy's collarbone. She can't help but catalogue the way Amy feels against her tongue, how she tastes. She tastes like fresh air and sunshine and Clara isn't sure if she may be imagining that a bit.

Feeling Amy shiver, Clara smiles against her skin and nips down to her tits. With a glance at the other woman's face she sucks at one hard nipple.

Amy's head falls back, hitting the TARDIS floor though she is long past caring. The noise however must have reached the Doctor's ears as he called up, "Is everything all right up there? I had to flick the redazzle energising switch and that might have turned the walls to jelly..."

Clara presses a finger to Amy's lips and glances at the walls. There's no jelly but there is something odd. "We're fine. All good... But Doctor the walls aren't jelly more a weird puzzle affect."

She can hear The Doctor's muffled thoughtful sound before he yells up; "Don't worry; I'll have it right in a jiffy."

Clara glances down at Amy, lips tilted up. "That'll keep him busy." 

She leans down to suck at Amy's nipple again, her left hand sliding under her skirt and knickers again. She strokes firmly at Amy's clit, feeling the woman's chest heave beneath her as she groans long and low.

Amy can't stop her hips from bucking up into Clara's hand. God, her fingers, just right, so much better than the nights she'd spent locked in the Doctor's library with only Venetian and Venusian erotica and the Sonic Screwdriver for company. She wondered to herself if Clara had ever done the same. Had she found which pages Amy had earmarked to come back to? Had she gotten off to the same blue betentacled fantasy that still made Amy shiver with morbid fascination? Clara's fingers switched direction, picking up the pace and Any couldn't help but moan again, so loudly she was sure the next galaxy over had heard her, let alone the Doctor. "Yes, fuck, just like that."

Clara grins as Amy writhes beneath her, moaning for more. She keeps her rhythm and speeds her fingers up a little more as her teeth worries Amy's nipple. She can't help but ache to hear the other woman moan and beg and it should freak her out, but being on the TARDIS has taught her to expect weirdness.

She can't help but wonder about Amy as they move together. About her life with The Doctor and whether they've been to the same planets. Even as she tries to avoid the thought, she wonders why she isn't with him anymore. Those thoughts are tricky like that. The more you ignore them the more prominent they get. She tries to fool herself with thoughts of just going home but The Doctor wouldn't look like if she did. Something happened but she forces it from her mind and focuses on giving her something to remember.

Amy's hands reach out blindly for Clara, clawing down her back in a futile effort to level the playing field. She wants nothing more than to shove her fingers knuckle deep in her pretty little cunt, bury her face in it, show her the same torture she's giving out but she's powerless against her, coming fast, seeing stars and hearing Andromedan choirs. Fuck, the things she would do with this woman if they were travelling together on a more permanent basis.

Once Amy stops shuddering below her, Clara removes her fingers with a soft smile. She looked so gorgeous when she came, pleasure written on her face and still a fierce look in her eye. Albeit softened and transformed into a need as Clara felt her nails down her back. And God didn't that make her shiver in return. A part of her wants to shove her still wet fingers inside herself but she makes herself wait, she wants to watch the other woman and see what she does.

"Come here," Amy says when she comes back down, a softer twist on her earlier threat. She pulled Clara into a kiss, soft and languid before pushing her back, making her kneel on the floor before pushing her further so she was on her back, Amy now kneeling between her thighs. She ran her fingers down Clara's dress, hard enough for the fabric to ruche in her wake. "You know I wasn't lying when I said I hated this dress."

"Really? I wasn't lying about your skirt either." Clara smiles though, words without venom as she reaches up to curl her fingers through Amy's hair.

Amy puts on her best seductive voice as she settles her weight on her spread knees, arse rising in the air, sure that her skirt is working overtime for her now. "See, I told you everybody loves my skirts."

While Clara appreciates the view, Amy runs her hands up her thighs, pushing the silly little dress up around her hips and hooking her fingers under the sides of her knickers, pulling them down until she could slip them off Clara's ankles. The spots she’d glimpsed earlier were in fact little cartoon cat faces, something Amy would have taken the piss out of a few moments earlier but instead, she looked up at her under her lashes, raising her eyebrow. "Miaow."

Clara chuckles, "Miaow back to you." 

She watches Amy hotly, her hand sliding up her own thigh as she lays open to the other woman. It's strange how comfortable she is with someone who she was just fighting with.

Chuckling to herself, she rested her elbow on the floor and balanced her head on her hand, spreading Clara's lips with her fingertips. "Nice pussy."

Choking slightly, Clara sort of nods and murmurs a little unsurely. "Thank you?"

"Come on..." Amy threw Clara's knickers back at her. "Miaow, nice pussy... get it? But you're right; it is a very nice pussy. In fact, it looks good enough to eat."

Clara shakes head, lips curled into a grin. Obviously. Why didn't she think of that? Before she can think any further she catches the end of what Amy said.

Amy lowers her head down, dramatically licking up the line of Clara's cunt as though she was a dripping ice lolly and Amy had a lot of experience making that look sexy. Tongue made into a point, she chases all the droplets she can catch, the gentle teasing making Clara wetter and wetter in the process.

She swallows as she watches Amy lick across her and oh. Yes. Her head thumps back causing The Doctor to call up again. "Pond, Clara are you behaving up there?"

Clara looks down but Amy just carries on with what she's doing. Clearing her throat, Clara calls out with a only slightly strained voice. "Fine, Doctor, everyone's friends."

"The very best of friends," Amy calls out as she pauses for breath. "I think we've finally found a shared interest." 

Licking her lips, presses them to Clara's clit, proving just how much they'd bonded.

"Good, good," they hear the doctor mutter distractedly. "Now which button did you press again, Clara?"

Inhaling sharply, her fingers drag along the smooth floor. "Uhh, orange button Doctor."

Looking down she presses her hips down, trying to get more friction.

"Aha! And what button did you press, Pond?" 

Amy rolls her eyes, pushing her mouth harder over Clara's clit as she muffles out the word _green_.

"Pardon?"

Amy tries again, her attempt to shout even more muffled as Clara's hands tighten in her hair, pushing her head back down when she tried to raise it.

"No, didn't catch that, you sound like you're eating. Honestly, Pond, did nobody ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Clara's nails scratch her scalp as Amy twists her head, making sure that he's not about to jump out at them from behind a corner, just to congratulate himself on his dramatic irony.

"Green," Amy tries one last time, breathless and flustered, blowing an errant strand of hair from her face before returning to Clara's cunt with renewed vigour.

"Green!" Clara shouts, so close to coming that she had to scream something and it may as well have been that. "She said green!"

Back arching she digs her heels against the floor and moves her hips in Amy's rhythm. She's almost there, her toes curling in her boots and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth to stop herself from screaming out again.

Time seems to stretch out as she tugs Amy's hair and comes harder than she has in a while. Despite trying to keep quiet she can't help the muttered, "Oh my stars", from escaping.

"So if you pressed the orange button and you pressed the green button," the Doctor said deductively. “That leaves the... Brown button!"

Amy's eyes went wide and she slapped Clara on the thigh to get her attention back. "Does that button above your head look brown to you?"

Clara blinks still floating on a high but Amy's panic settles on her. Glancing up quickly she looks at the big, brown button inches from her. Swallowing hard she scrambles to her feet, simultaneously pushing her dress down and smoothing out her hair.

She glances at Amy doing the same and bites her lip at her open shirt. She's about to mention it when she spots her knickers out of the corner of her eye.

Amy follows her line of sight and smiles wickedly, pulling her bra back down over her tits. "Have you seen my shoe?"

She waits for Clara to turn, looking for a wayward plimsoll before she ducks behind her and grabs the knickers, stuffing them into the pocket of her skirt. "Oh would you look at that, it's on my foot. How could I have missed it?"

Clara turns back with a raised eyebrow before glancing to where her knickers are. Or were. They've disappeared but before she has a chance to ask Amy where they are, she notices The Doctor's voice getting louder and his footsteps coming closer.

Glancing down she tugs at the hem of her dress, fragments of The Doctor's voice floating by. "...Humans always doing the opposite of what I tell them."

Thinking fast, Amy grabs the sides of her shirt and collects the loose material in her hands, using it to tie a knot. "There, that looks presentable. More or less."

Shaking her head, Clara grins and bites her lip. Before she can talk herself out of it she steps closer and whispers in Amy's ear. "I preferred it the other way." She swallows and adds, "I don't suppose you know where my underwear is?"

“Not since I took them off you,” Amy lies with a wink. It wasn’t stealing, it was a memento. “Go without, nobody would know.”

"You have met The Doctor, right?" She shrugs though, there's nothing she can do now. Her head snaps around as The Doctor comes into view. Oh, she really hopes Amy's right and no one notices.

"You'll be fine, he wouldn't notice if you jumped him. Believe me, I've tried." Amy spots the Doctor and smiles at her, grabbing Clara's arms and turning them so their places are switched.

Clara laughs from what she's learned of this woman she can believe she'd throw herself at him. "I'll try to remember that, Amy."

"Take him somewhere fun after this," Amy says, with her best stiff upper lip. "He hates goodbyes."

Watching Amy sadly she nods her head, "I'm not keen on them myself." Pausing she looks over the red head one last time and adds, "I will and don't worry. I'll look after him."

Kissing Clara's cheek, Amy steps backward and just as The Doctor eyes meet hers, she leans against the brown button. “Geronimo, Doctor.”

As Clara watches Amy press the button, she belatedly remembers to grab the console as the TARDIS shudders. Once it settles again, she glances at the place Amy was standing. Despite only meeting her an hour ago she feels an ache in her chest.

"Geronimo, Pond," The Doctor says sadly before shaking himself back into motion like a cog slipping back into place, like he always did. "So where to? I promised you something beautiful, didn't I? How about the ice plains on Calufrax or the creation of Alpha Arietis, no, I know, walking with dinosaurs! Not the documentary, actually _walking_ with _dinosaurs_ , what do you think?"

Clara smiles at The Doctor but she can feel that it doesn't reach her eyes. She hesitates for a moment before wrapping her arms around his left arm and squeezing lightly. "Sounds like fun, Doctor. Do you think we can ride them? I've always wanted to, ever since I was little."

“Are you kidding,” the Doctor says with a smile just as fake. “I’m a world class Allosaurus jockey! Wait here, I’ll get my hat!”

Clara chuckles lightly, watching as he bounds off into the bowels of the TARDIS while muttering about his hat. Once he turns the corner the laughter stops and the approximation of a smile drops. With a sigh she looks over to where just a few minutes ago, she was with Amy. And now she won't ever see her again. Not unless something impossible happens.

Turning she sees something glittering half under the TARDIS console. Bending down carefully, hand holding the hem of her dress down, she notices two pearl like buttons. Picking them up quickly she looks closer at them. Smiling properly this time she's glad that at least she has something to remember Amy by. Curling her fingers around the cold plastic she remembers The Doctor's words, that nothing is impossible. Slipping the buttons into her pocket for safety, she hears The Doctor returning.

-x-

Amy catches her breath as she falls back against the console, her stomach sinking as Clara and The Doctor fade away. 

“Where did you go? And what in Rassilon’s name have you done to your shirt?” The Doctor asks from behind her, making her jump. She knows he means for the few short moments she’d been gone but she can’t forget the look on his face when he’d seen her. That was his future. Her future. Where had she gone indeed?

But Amy swallowed that down. She couldn’t blame him, she couldn’t even tell him what with interfering with his own timeline and all that. Instead she put on her most flirtatious smile and tightened the tie she’d made of her shirt. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Doctor. Now, take me somewhere I can put my _...Baby One More Time_ outfit to good use.”

She pulled a random lever on the console, hoping for the best. After all, what was the worst that could happen?


End file.
